


Lay me Bare

by AshSeven



Series: Unconfused [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demisexual Yuri Plisetsky, Leaked Nudes, M/M, Multi, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Social Media Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSeven/pseuds/AshSeven
Summary: Sometimes Otabek is the one who needs help to get his life back in order. His nudes were posted for the world to see, and he's not quite sure if he can pull through.





	Lay me Bare

**Author's Note:**

> I got [asked](https://ashthe7th.tumblr.com/post/170512129927/i-absolutely-love-wgap-one-of-my-fav-stories-tbh) whether or not Assyl was above faking a pregnancy to trap Otabek. Tbh he wouldn't go that far, especially not with the way Otabek dumped him, but he would go out of his way to get revenge. So, this fic was born.
> 
> Thanks [mythicalheartbeat](https://mythicalheartbeat.tumblr.com/) for the question that sparked this!!

Iska:  
What the fuck Otabek  
You better have a good explanation for this!!  
Don’t ignore me!  
What’s going on!  
OTABEK!  
Your life is basically ruined! What the fuck answer me!!

And, it had started off as a good day too. Otabek sighed heavily as he read his cousin’s messages. He would have passed it off as Iska just being an annoying shit, but Bal, Camran, and Roza had texted him in a similar manner, and there was also a worrying email from his PR manager. He swore aloud, running his hand through his hair.

The NRW Trophy was one of Otabek’s biggest competitions before the Grand Prix Final. He’d managed to get into that one by the skin of his teeth, only a fraction of a point ahead of Michele Crispino. The NRW would be good practice if anything else. Both he and Anes had entered, and the flight to Dortmund, Germany had been the worst part so far. He’d come in second for the short program, and the free skate was tomorrow. Gennadiy and Tair had both clasped his shoulders in the kiss-and-cry, but he couldn’t wait to call Yuri later that night to give him the good news.

But it looked like plans had changed.

He ground his teeth as he replied to Iska, letting his gym bag drop from his shoulder to the floor as he sat down on the edge of the hotel bed.

Me: What’s going on?  
I just got back to the hotel.  
Today was the Men’s Free Skate, you know I wasn't online

Iska replied instantly, he had probably been watching his screen the whole time.

Iska:  
You are in so much shit right now

Otabek raised an eyebrow. Why? He hadn’t done anything. Well apart from that party in New York with Yuri a few weeks ago when the paparazzi had managed to get a shot of them kissing in a cab, but that wasn’t anything to warrant Iska’s rage.

Me:  
I have no idea what you're talking about  
Did the press publish something?

Iska:  
The press???  
Fuck  
You really have no idea what’s going on?

He ground his teeth.

Me:  
No shit, that’s why I’m asking.

Iska sent a link. And Otabek held his breath as he tapped on it. It brought him to some file sharing service that looked a bit sketchy, with all the ads for sexy singles nearby, and took a million years to load. But, he scrolled through it anyway and nearly dropped his phone. Looking back, he would probably describe the moment as surreal, but not in a good way. He felt as if he was watching himself from a distance, as if his body didn’t belong to him and was moving of its own accord. He remembered his throat going dry, and his hands shaking and feeling so physically sick that he had to go to the bathroom and stand over the toilet.

His phone vibrated a few more times, before it started to ring. He picked up to Iska’s voice.

“You better fucking explain yourself.”

He swallowed, his tongue felt like charcoal. “I...”

“Why the fuck are your nudes all over the internet?”

He knew the picture, and he knew exactly who he had sent it to.

 

Anes texted him; he didn't read it. And the group chat with Iska and the others was on fire. He considered putting off his phone for a while; he didn’t even know how to explain himself. He had sent his ex nudes and he had leaked them. What more did they want? He didn’t need to hear Bal and Iska call him a slut, even if they were joking around in a backwards attempt to make him feel better.

Tair and Gennadiy knocked on his door; but he didn’t answer and waited until they left after Gennadiy called his phone and left a voice message. Honestly, this wasn’t the best way to be dealing with this right now. But fuck. How the hell was he supposed to look anyone in the face, knowing they had seen him like _that_?

Otabek didn’t move from the foot of his bed after returning from the bathroom; he sat hunched over his knees and raking his hands through his hair. Honestly, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. He could feel his heart jumping against his chest and the slow, heavy pulse in his ears. Iska was right, his life had been ruined. Clenching his hands into fists, he realized that he couldn’t even feel his fingers anymore. His track suit and costume weren’t the warmest things in the world, but the room was freezing. And the edges of his vision were going dark.

News in Almaty spread like butter on a frying pan; that link was probably already in every household, shared on millions of websites and through messages and, fuck. He exhaled harshly, eyes prickling as his cheeks began to heat. He’d never be able to go out in public again. He never be able to face a single of his fans that stopped him for his picture, knowing that they’d seen his dick as well. And his parents... fuck. He slid from the bed to the floor, biting his lip as he stared at the ceiling.

Was that what Assyl had wanted? To completely and utterly destroy his life? He tried to breathe, but his nose was already blocked. Fuck. Just fuck. He bit his knuckles hard, pinching the skin between his teeth. He could already list off the sponsors that would drop him; he had more than a few that put emphasis on his clean, _family friendly_ , persona. Shit, he had a brand that was targeted at _kids_. He growled, banging the back of his head against the edge of the mattress; they had just put up a billboard with his fucking face on it. Allah, save him; that was going to get taken down for sure.

And Yuri. Fuck. Otabek’s breath stopped. What would Yuri think? Assyl wouldn’t have been above sending the link directly to him, if he had sent him mean texts they who knows what else he would do? Otabek knew how dick pics made him feel, and even though he insisted that he wasn’t repulsed by sex, Otabek knew it made him uncomfortable at times. What was he even supposed to tell him? Was he going to freak out? Would he get mad? He reached out for his phone, but stopped halfway. There was no excuse he could make up for this right now. He’d been such a fucking idiot. Fuck. He dragged his hand down his face, feeling a slight tremor in his fingers. He had to fix this before he spoke to Yuri. Shaking his head, he got to his feet and hung his jacket on the back of the chair next to the window. He took a few deep breaths, staring out on the city below.

What he needed to do was get those pictures down now. His PR manager would know what to do, and he would also need to call his lawyer.

 

Yuri had sent a snap of himself giving the camera a thumbs up, eyes squinting as he smiled. He could see a bit of Potya in the bottom corner of the picture and the caption read, ‘Davai Beka!! Already know you’ll crush everyone <3’

Otabek held his breath until the timer ran out and he was staring at his chat list. Yuri had tried to call him while he was talking with his lawyer. A part of him wanted to reply, to both the call and the text he had sent right after, but he was also glad that he’d been on a call he couldn’t hang up on. By the time he had finished, it was way too late in Saint Petersburg to call. Or that’s what he told himself. The good luck snap had surprised him. Yuri had clearly just woken up; his hair was a mess around his head and the fact that Potya was under his chin said that he was lying down. He probably had an off-day today, but it was strange that Lilia would have let him sleep in so late. He sent his a quick ‘thanks’ before slipping his phone into the bottom of his gym bag and heading to the bathroom to shower. The men’s free skate was in four hours, warm-ups started in two.

Tair and Gennadiy had come to his room a bit earlier, both with solemn faces to ask him if he still wanted to compete. Otabek had clenched his jaw, pushing his glasses up his nose. In truth, he didn’t even want to leave his room. He had avoided all social media, knowing that an absolute shitstorm was going on right now. His Instagram was still private, but the red number notification had been steadily climbing since last night. But, if he didn’t compete or at least try, then Assyl would have won whatever sick game he was playing. And Yuri would be disappointed.

So, he kept his headphones in, avoided everyone with a camera and a microphone, kept his head down, and he didn’t go to the public warmup. Still, as he stepped onto the ice and tired to clear his head, the murmur of the crowd itched his spine, and he had to look down to check if he was wearing clothes. Unlike his short program the day before, he could feel that this routine was a disaster. He was off, his body wasn’t moving like how he wanted. His feet felt heavy. He knew what everyone in the room was thinking about. He knew what they were all posting to Instagram or Twitter. He knew that the media was going crazy, and that his sponsors were already going through the paperwork to drop him. He realised that a jump pass was coming up almost too late, caught up in his thoughts. His jump was too shallow, too quick and wobbly, the landing was just as bad. His knee exploded with fire, numbing the pain when he landed on his hip. He heard the crowd hiss and groan when he got back up, and he clenched his jaw, trying to reorient himself, scrambling to pick up on the choreography. His knee wouldn’t cooperate, throbbing, protesting every movement. He downgraded the rest of his jumps on purpose, threw out a few spins near the end of the routine and when it was over skated to the exit on one leg. He had never burnt out so hard before. He would be lucky if he had even gotten a fifty with that routine.

Tair helped him onto a bench, examining his knee through his costume. He and Gennadiy exchanged a few short words, with one of the nearby officials, before they both helped him to the medical room. He wouldn’t be sitting in the kiss-and-cry, but he didn’t need to to know that he wasn’t making it on to the podium.

Gennadiy helped him to keep his balance as he wiggled out of his pants for the therapist to examine his knee. It was swollen and red, he cursed, wondering how long it would take to heal this time. He clenched his jaw as the therapist, poked and prodded up his quad, down to his calf and ankle, and he felt his eyes welling up, but it wasn’t from the pain. He knew the routine: ice compress, stretches, avoid putting any weight on it, rest. Maybe electrotherapy again.

Gennadiy clasped his shoulder. “You just need a bit of rest, Beka.” His Russian accent reminded him of Yuri sometimes, especially now, and his stomach clenched. He had been watching and he’d fucked up. Again. “We’ll talk more tonight, with Tair, but maybe with all that’s... happened, and now this, you should think about withdrawing from the GFP.”

Otabek swallowed, grinding his teeth. “What?”

He shook his head. “You’ve been involved in a lot of _drama_ on social media this season. Now it’s started to affect your skating. I know you were distracted; that routine _wasn’t_ you. We will talk more later, but you need to start to consider this as an option.”

The only way to describe the following feeling was hollow.

 

Yuri had tried to call him three times, but he responded to Roza’s messages first.

Roza:  
Beka, you okay?

Me:  
Fucked up my knee again.  
Coaches want me to withdraw from the Grand Prix Final.

Roza:  
Fuck  
Can I call?

He shut his eyes for a seconds, bending down to adjust the ice-pack on his knee. A quick glance in the mirror across from the bed, told him that his eyes weren’t as red as he thought they would be, and his glasses hid the worst of it.

Me:  
Yeah.

A FaceTime call came from Iska. He answered to the four of them crowded around his cousin’s iMac.

“I’m gonna cut a bitch,” Roza growled as soon as the call connected. “You sure you’re okay, Beka?”

“I’m fine. Just need to rest my knee for a few weeks.”

“So the GPF is off the table?” Bal asked, frowning.

“Not sure.”

“I wasn’t referring to your knee, though,” Roza sighed.

Otabek shrugged, swallowing as he felt his throat tighten. “I... yeah.”

“Are we 100 percent sure it was Assyl?” Camran asked, his voice dangerously cold.

“Yeah. He’s the only one who _should_ have had the picture.” He pushed his glasses up to his forehead to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Iska took a deep breath. “You talked to your lawyer?”

“Yeah. Have a meeting with him when I get back.”

“You’re going to sue his ass off right?” Bal asked. “Shit, what kind of asshole do you have to be to fucking leak nudes?” He wrapped an arm around Camran’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. “Also, Beka, why the fuck was your face in it?”

“I... I wasn’t thinking… at the time.”

“No, your dick was doing the thinking.”

Camran punched Bal’s shoulder and hopped off his lap. “Don’t worry about it too much, Beka. there are so many celebrities who have had their nudes leaked. No one’s reputation has been completely destroyed because of it.”

“If anything, it makes you more desirable-”

“Bal, finish that sentence and I will punch you. Look, a lot of the links don’t even work now; your PR team has it covered.”

“Do you know why he leaked them, though?” Roza asked softly. “You two have been broken up for almost two months. Why now-”

“The link went up right after Yuri posted that picture of him and Beka at that party in New York.” Iska supplied. “Bitch most likely got jealous.”

Roza blinked. “I’m not going to ask how you even know that.”

“Connections.”

“Right. Okay, then. What about Yuri? How did he react?”

Otabek shrugged. “Haven't spoken to him yet.”

Roza’s eyebrows dipped dangerously, but Bal beat her to it. “ _He hasn’t called you_?”

“He tried to, but...” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Has he spoken to any of you?”

Camran nodded. “Just to ask if it was Assyl.”

Otabek nodded, biting his lip. “I - actually I’m gonna give him a call now. I’ll talk you guys later.”

“Yeah.” Iska nodded.

“Hey, remember,” Camran practically, jumped to stop him from ending the call. “You’re going to be okay. Trust me, this is all going to vanish in a few months.”

He couldn’t wait until then.

“Go talk to your boyfriend,” Bal urged. “Maybe dating someone who’s asexual will teach you to stop being such a slut all the time.”

“Fuck off, Bal.” He hung up.

That was something he was still getting used to, though. They did have a rocky start, but he was constantly having to remind himself to take it slow and to let Yuri start anything _intimate_. Honestly, he still didn’t fully understand how that part of Yuri’s mind worked, but he would rather shoot himself in his foot than make him feel uncomfortable about it. And this was really something that they needed to talk about, but he couldn’t bring himself to make the call.

 

The flight back home was thirteen hours long. Business class came with free Wifi, and he really had nothing else to do. He opened up Twitter, unsurprised to see his notifications somewhere in the hundreds, even though he hadn’t posted anything other than the required sponsored content since. He knew the types of posts he would be tagged in. Outraged parents condemning him because their children looked up to him, fans yelling their disappointment, and the occasional pep talk and encouragement from someone he didn’t know. He ignored them all, except for the one from the devil himself.

 **Assyl-Baby @goldenprincessassyl2:** @otabek-altin, so how does it feel to be publicly humiliated? #irony #leakednudes #karmaisabitch

He saw red for a second, and blanked out the fact that people had actually liked and re-tweeted him. But then he saw that one of the replies was from Yuri, and literally everything froze.

 **IceTiger_Yuri @yuriplisetsky** : It’s not karma when you fucking leaked them yourself. You’re not fooling anyone #therealbitchisyou

Something flared in his chest that Yuri had been so quick to jump to his defence.

 **Assyl-Baby @goldenprincessassyl2:** um do u have proof?? The karma is him leaving me for your ass

 **IceTiger_Yuri @yuriplisetsky:** Someone’s a bit salty. Get over yourself no one likes a bitch especially someone who leaks their EX’S nudes

 **Assyl-Baby @goldenprincessassyl2:** I’m proud to be a bitch honey.  At least im not a freak whos afraid of sex. You really think Otabek would like someone like you? Don’t make me laugh

 **Assyl-Baby @goldenprincessassyl2:** were you fucking traumatised in your past? Asexual? Yeah more like looking for attention. Your ass is going to get dumped once he figures out how messed up you are

Otabek swallowed thickly, his heart sinking to his stomach. Yuri hadn’t replied after that, and Assyl had tweeted at him gloating and calling him a coward. Oh Yuri. Assyl had been called out by not only Yuri’s fans, but the people from the LGBTQ community had jumped on him as well. It was a matter of time before he got banned, but that wouldn’t be enough. Otabek was sure he heard a tooth crack as he clenched his jaw. Okay, now he didn’t even care about the nudes; he had attacked Yuri for something completely unrelated. Yuri was very vocal on social media about being ace, and demi, but Assyl had hit a new low for using it to attack him. He shut his laptop so hard that the screen might have cracked. He was going to press charges, sue him for all he was worth, and run him out of the fucking country.

 

Otabek’s father picked him up from the airport, insisting that Anes and their coaches come with them rather than take a taxi home. Otabek wanted nothing more than to go straight to sleep, but Kerim and his family had come over for dinner and his mother and Lunara had cooked a feast.

“Beka, a word.” Kerim pulled him into their father’s study.

“Now?” he grumbled. “I just got off a thirteen hour flight. I’m hungry, I’m tired, I need to shower.”

Kerim raised an eyebrow, perching himself on the edge of the billiard table. Otabek sighed heavily, leaning against the closed door. He took his glasses off, to rub his eyes and blindly wandered into one of the armchairs.

“I’ve already talked to my lawyer, and my PR team got most of the pictures down.”

“There’s more than one?”

“No, just the one, but I guess it was on multiple sites.”

He swore softly. “I guess that answers my question if it was photoshopped or not. Do you know how it got there?”

He swallowed. “My ex.”

He heard the leather armchair next to him squeek as Kerim sat down. “Which one?”

“Assyl. The one that Damira and Hadiya set me up with.”

“So, what’s the story?”

“He’s still mad that I dumped him for Yuri. And he was kind of a gold digger, I guess, but I only found out about it afterwards. He wasn’t the best person, personality wise.”

“That’s the one that Yuri got into a fight with?”

“Yeah.”

“Allah, Beka, you date the worst people.”

“Yuri-”

“Yuri is the _exception_. So, you have everything under control with your lawyers?”

“Yeah.”

Kerim leaned over to squeeze his shoulder. “Well if you need any help, I know people. We’re not going to let this go unchecked. I don’t care if he’s Damira’s family, he’s going to regret this.”

Otabek blinked, wiping his glasses with the edge of his shirt. “Thanks.”

Kerim smiled, squeezing his shoulder again. “I have to cover my idiot brother’s mistakes. Don't’ have much of a choice.”

“Maalik is the idiot brother.”

“Maalik doesn't have nudes on the internet.”

Otabek focused on his lap, his face and ears starting to steam. Kerim was nearly eighteen years older than him, and he switched between dad and brother mode way too much for Otabek’s liking.

“Do Ma and Dad know?”

“I didn’t tell them. But you should bring it up before they find out on their own.”

Yeah, he knew that. His mother would probably have a heart attack if she stumbled upon them somehow.

“Ma is going to freak out, though,” Kerim grinned, poking Otabek's shoulder. “That her little baby is going around sending naked pictures to people.”

Otabek rolled his eyes, putting his glasses back on. “That’s not the even worst thing I’ve done.”

Kerim laughed. “I know. You’re a celebrity; I know what people like you get up to. And I’ve _seen_ your boyfriend; I can’t even imagine what you’d do to that poor boy in bed.”

Otabek snorted.  If only he knew.

 

Talking to his parents about his nudes, had been the hardest conversation he had ever had. His father hadn’t said much, just stared at him with solemn eyes. His mother on the other hand had gone off the rails. She had yelled at him for being so stupid, so impulsive, but then, like a switch, she had gone off at Assyl as well.  If his dad hadn’t taken her phone away from her she would have called up Damira and made sure that world war three would come into fruition. She had calmed down somewhat when Otabek had told her was going to press charges and that he was meeting with his lawyer tomorrow. His father had blinked in surprise and Otabek didn’t know exactly why that made him feel like shit.

“I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else.” He ended the conversation, hanging his head.

His mother hugged him, burying her nose his hair. “We’re pleased that you did, _altynym_ **.** ”

“It was a mistake, Beka.” His father’s voice was gruff as he squeezed his shoulder. “A silly mistake, but I couldn’t be any prouder that you're on your way to taking care of everything."

Otabek left his parents room with his face steaming and his stomach rolling. He didn't feel relieved at all. 

Sitting on his bed, after he had showered, Otabek pulled up a number he thought he’d never have to call again. He shouldn’t be calling, a part of him said, but he needed to find out why. Even if Assyl hated him that much, why had he gone so far as to post his nudes online? His heart started to race as the phone rang, but his mouth tasted like fire. If anything he wanted to let him know that he was taking him to court over this.

“I thought I told you to lose my number?”

“You know why I’m calling.” Otabek ground his teeth, trying not to punch a hole in his bedroom door.

Assyl snorted as if he’d said something funny. “You fucking deserved it.”

“I _deserved_ it?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What the fuck? What kind of sick asshole are you? I broke up with you, so you posted my nudes on the fucking internet and sent around a direct link? What the actual fuck?”

“I bet you’re feeling embarrassed and confused, hmmm?”Had he actually dated someone with a voice that annoying? “Like someone brought you to an internationally covered event and dumped you in front of everyone?”

He had to close his eyes and take a deep, calming breath. Yelling wouldn’t get him anywhere. If anything Assyl wanted him to yell. “I gave you closure, I told you why I was breaking up with you. I told you none of it was your fault _and_ I paid for your ticket back home.”

Assyl hummed. “Guess a plane ticket wasn’t enough for stringing me along for what three months?”

Otabek was shaking; he felt pressure building in his chest and behind his eyes. “I guess not.” He spat. “I also guess it wasn’t enough that you started a fight with my boyfriend, nearly gouged his eye out, _and_ tried to burn him to a crisp in the sun either.”

“Bitch deserved it too.”

Okay, Otabek, deep breath. “Okay, then, so it’s also fair that I’ll be pressing charges against you.”

“What? _You’re going to the police_?” Oh, he sounded worried now. It was a sort of dull satisfaction that built in his stomach.

“I’ve already spoken to my lawyers-”

“You don’t have to go that far. Look, I’ll take the picture down-”

“No. You’re not getting away like that-”

“Otabek-”

“I’ll see you in court, _Assyl_. Don’t try to contact me before then.”

"Wait-"

He hung up, pressing the end button so hard he heard his thumb smash against the glass. That bitch. He wasn’t even the least bit sorry about anything he’d done. He was fucking proud that he had hurt Yuri. He stood, and began pacing around his room, squeezing his hands and trying to keep his breathing even. That bitch. How could he have dated him in the first place? How hadn’t he seen that he only wanted him for money and status? How hadn’t he seen what a _bitch_ he was? It should have been obvious from the beginning. No one would be that sweet, or have been fucking enthralled with him before he even did or said anything _unless_ they were after something else. Fuck. He was such an idiot. He ground his teeth together wincing as his enamel scrapped roughly. Maybe he did deserve having his nudes leaked. If he couldn’t spot what a terrible person Assyl was, then maybe he deserved whatever shit was coming to him. He slammed the side of his fist against his bookcase, causing both the ceiling and floor to shake. His throat hurt and his vision was going blurry. He deserved this black mark on his career.

Collapsing into his desk chair, he removed his glasses when his eyelashes left wet smudges on them. Who the fuck asked for nudes before two months of dating, when they saw each other almost every day, when they fucked liked three times a week. And what kind of idiot _sent_ them? He had learnt early on that he had to be careful. With a name like Altin and with the fame from his career, people were always looking for a quick payout and were ruthless with blackmail. And he was always careful; so, why the hell had he let his guard down around Assyl? He kicked his desk and his computer woke up, his sound mixing program popping up. Because Hadiya had set them up? Because he trusted Damira? He was such an idiot. He leaned over on his desk, covering his eyes with his hands. He did deserve all this shit.

He jumped, wiping his face when a FaceTime call came in. Perfect timing. He squinted at his computer, able to make out Yuri’s blond hair and the green and red buttons below.  He couldn’t straight up hit decline; but he still didn’t know what he was going to say to him. Sorry I’m such a whore?

He hit answer, wiping his face and searching for his glasses.

“Beka?” Yuri sounded a bit uneasy.

“Yeah, one second,” he mumbled. “My glasses,” He found them near his wrapped up headphones, and put them on, hoping they would hide his eyes. “Hey, what’s up?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

Otabek deflated, slumping into his chair. “You saw the pictures?”

“Yeah.” There was a moment’s pause. “Are you okay? I tried calling you a bunch of times but-”

“Sorry, I was talking to my lawyer, then travel... and fuck, Yura I’m so sorry.”

Yuri blinked, his huge green eyes going owlishly wide. “Why are you apologising?”

“I sent them to him.” He had to wipe his eyes again. “I shouldn’t have-”

Yuri cut him off. “Okay, I don’t really get the whole naked picture thing. I mean... I understand why you’d do it, but Assyl was a hundred percent wrong here. You don’t... you don’t go around sending out people’s nudes even if you hate them. That’s just sick and wrong. And fuck, Beka, if you’re blaming yourself for this then I’m going to punch you.”

He chuckled bitterly. “So you’re not mad at me?”

Yuri snarled. “What would I be mad at you? I’m mad at you for not answering my fucking calls! But this isn’t about that, it’s about your asshole ex being the scum of the earth. And I swear, Beka, I’m going to find him and punch his face in.”

“You’re not mad at me for sending nudes?”

Yuri paused, his mouth dropping open slightly and just like that, Otabek saw the fight leave him. He settled down, letting his shoulders fall into their natural slouch and tucked his hair behind his ears with both hands. “Okay. That’s fair; I’m ace. I don’t get turned on by sexy pictures, but I get why people like them. I get why you would take them and send them to someone. I’m not stupid or naive, stop acting like I am.”

Otabek took a deep breath, feeling something curl up inside him and die. “I guess I still have a lot to learn.”

Yuri cleared his throat. “Yeah. Kinda, me too, I guess.” He pulled out a cat shaped pillow from the pile of pillows behind him, and cuddled it to his chest. “Anyway, you didn’t answer my question. Are you okay?”

Otabek swallowed, his throat swelling and closing instantly. His eyes stung, but the more he blinked the wetter they became. It was amazing how fast that simple question disarmed him.

“Beka?”  Yuri’s voice was soft.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me, Yura.” His voice cracked at least three times. “I don’t know how I’m supposed face anyone. How I’m supposed to compete? No one’s going to take me seriously any more, I’m going to lose all my sponsors, and...” he couldn’t continue, taking off his glasses once again, to wipe his face. “I’ve never been so embarrassed before.”

When he looked up Yuri’s face was scrunched up and red. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” He took a deep breath, yanking at a lock of hair. “Okay, you’re not going to lose all your sponsors. You're too good of an athlete for that. _I’ll_ fucking sponsor you for God’s sake.” Otabek tried to chuckle. “And this whole thing will blow over soon enough.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

Yuri bit his lip, and looked down for a split second before he brought his hand up to chew at one of his fingernails. “Okay, don’t tell anyone what I’m going to tell you, or I will kill you when I come for Assyl.” He waited until Otabek had nodded. He took a deep breath, checking over his shoulder for something, and Otabek’s stomach quivered at the thought of what grave secret he was about to tell him.  “Viktor has a few nudes floating around.”

“ _What_?”

“Yeah, it happened when he was like twenty or something, his phone got hacked. Or so he said. Anyway, Yakov knows this like computer guy who got most of them deleted in like a few hours, but there are a few that are still out there.”

Otabek blinked slowly. Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, had nudes online. He had to hold onto the armrests of his chair.

“ _See_ ,” Yuri said, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger. “You didn’t know. I mean, well, a lot of people don’t, but if Viktor can get over it, you can too. It’s going to disappear soon.”

“But Viktor is also the kind of person that would happily do a nude photoshoot.” He exhaled in amusement, shaking his head.

“That’s beside the point,  _Beka_.” He rolled his eyes.

Otabek sighed softly, shaking his head. “I’m taking him to court. We don’t have a date yet, but it’ll probably be after the GPF.”

Yuri nodded. “Well, don’t worry. If someone so much as looks at you the wrong way there, I’m gonna fight them.”

Otabek chuckled for real this time. “I know you would.”

 

Still panting from his exercises, Otabek rolled onto his back, reaching out for his phone that he had set to the side. Physio was always a bitch after his knee acted up, but if he was still going to the GPF, he needed to be in perfect shape. The electrotherapy helped and his freezer had so many ice packs his mom had begun to consider buying him a mini fridge for his room. The yoga mat didn't offer the best cushioning, but he was too tired to move and his knee was throbbing dully from the stretches. He had heard his phone vibrate while he was finishing up his last floor exercise, and grinned to see that it was a message from Yuri. But he dropped it when he opened it. Rubbing his forehead, where the phone had nearly knocked him out, he held it back over his head. Yup, he’d seen correctly the first time. That was most definitely a picture of Yuri; a full body mirror selfie, he was standing sideways one leg cocked, arching his back beautifully. Otabek had to check his pulse, because Yuri was dressed in his highest heels, a pair of shiny, black shoes with a thin strap across the ankle, shimmery, black, thigh-high stockings, and a tiny, leopard-print thong. His hair was carelessly thrown over his shoulder, but hung down his back in loose waves. His lips were pouty and dangerously red, mouth open lazily around a single finger. The dark makeup around his eyes made them seem even greener, and of course, he was wearing a black choker. Otabek had thought he wasn’t able to move before, now he was positive. His brain was short circuiting; he forgot how to move his fingers, just remembering that he needed to breathe, and stared at the picture until his screen went dark.

Otabek was winded, and not even from the physio. The only thing that brought him back was another message from Yuri.

Yura:  
Well?

He swallowed, tapping out of the image preview and back to the message screen.

Me:  
I don’t even know what to say

Yura:  
Your next sentence better start with you like it

Me:  
I do!  
You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life  
I love you so much

Yura:  
You’re such a fucking sap

Me:  
And proud

He swallowed, biting his lip. But, what had brought this on?

Me:  
I thought you didn’t get the whole sexy pic thing?

The ellipses bounced at the bottom of the screen, stopping a few times before his next message came in.

Yura:  
But you like them  
I don’t mind doing something if you like it  
I like that you like it

Otabek breathed in deeply through his nose. He loved this man so much it was ridiculous.

Me:  
Don’t send me any nudes tho

Yura:  
Why not?

Me:  
Are you seriously asking that question?  
Now?

Yura:  
It’s not like you're going to leak them  
And we’re not going to break up

Otabek’s lungs squeezed every last bit of air out of him then refused to let him take in any more.

Me:  
We aren’t?

Yura:  
Nope :)  
We’re going to get married and live together with five cats.

He snickered.

Me:  
And two dogs

Yura:  
One dog  
And a snake  
A python  
Besides you break up with me and I know for a fact Katsudon and Viktor will hunt you down and feed you your own balls.

Right. Yes. Viktor was terrifying when he was angry, but Yuuri was in a league of his own. Otabek had thought that he was going to wet himself then pass out from fear.

Yura:  
Then Lilia will pull off your fingernails one by one

Me:  
Well I guess I’m never breaking up with you

Yura:  
:)

Grinning, Otabek took a few seconds to decide on what he wanted to say next.

Me:  
It’s not like I want to anyway  
I love you way too much

Yura:  
I am literally vomiting right now

Otabek was smiling so hard, he could barely see anything. He honestly didn’t deserve this boy, but he would do anything in the world to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> These idiots :) 
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://ashthe7th.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
